Seto Kaiba's Ballet Radiation!
by KireiHana1997
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a Ballet Dancer. But his sworn enemy Yalik gets the lead and not him. So he decides to get help from the only person he knows is smart enough to give him the better skillz- Joey Wheeler. That is right! Joey is a DOCTOR!Parody of Fanfiction.


A/N: HELOLLOOOOOO EVERY1! I am not ded jus lettin lyou know!1112!1 Andyway I wanted to write this awesome fic about seto and Ymz and like I have been having this idea like every day in class... and I asked some fo my frined sto help me. and this is what happened. I hope you all lyke it!

SUTAATO!

=

II am so unhappy abut Yamz He just beat me up and I love him so much. I wish I culd beee wit him rite now! kabia thought To h!me self. Kaiba,,, sliped on some balllet slipperz and felt bless as he massaged his bruised ankle  
unDer his ankle; bracelet that said YAmZ+KABIA4EVA. (LOL I love that they are togeter BTW. Prideshipz foreva!)

aand than Yamz cum in and he open the doar of hiz 1994 beige hyundai sonata and sez 'Cum ON SETOOOOOOO! IT is Fucken TIME to Get fucken REAdddy BITCH! Shit! Quit being such a fucking slow dildo!' "Ok Yami... I am Sorry.: I should be more quick I am so sory. :(" Seto gave Yamz a pupypoutand doe eyez and Yamz gave him a hug and a kiss and sayz he love him: 'I love you'.

TWO DAYS LAT

TER: SETO POV!1

I feel so sad,... Yami sayzs he doesn't love me ¨^ That is waht he said and I am really sad about it. I want to cute myserf and dai really fast of blloood loz. Mebe. I can do something to make Yami luvz me moar. I know I can git the ldkead in 'da Ballet Play and perioet right into hiz heart! Than he will love me foroverz! And mebe he moves in with me in my trailerI wish Mokuba would let me live in the hoase again...ever sinc he kick me' out... I been lonsome. Me and Moku used ta be relly clos and then he thought I was a jerk and he was all you are out of her and I don't love you andy more and we aren't simblingz and I don..t know wheer you get thet idea and we are not brothers and I hate you and we didn't have sex so don't tell UR frinds dat and me and JOey are in love. I was really sad.

YAMi POV !

Kaiba is such a winey bitc

Mokuba POV

I love JOEY

NOrmal POV!

At the Blallay recital Yam and Kaiba were making out in the corner ov the rom. Everyone was starring and were like... oh. they so hot but they were all jellous. of them because they were in love more thean thay were. Marik called the class to attention and Seto awaws really sad to see his seme leave him. THen the lights .were out and they couldn see nothing and then they were on again and Yalik came in and was like BACK off Becth. This is mY part.

Greowled at the new comer just who does he think he iz. Yalick was waering a short denim skirt instead of the leotard and was like... way not dressed right... and he was showing his tummy which is against the rules. Kaiba also thought he was kinda hoat but yamz is like way sexer. And Yamiz can like treat me right he nos ,;how to make me feel rite.

"Yeah ok yeah class I have a tiwn brother and he is going to be in the alacess now. and yeah. "

LATER THAT DAY:;  
"class is over everyone! Please put down your pencils and hand me your examanation booklets," utters Dr Joey Wheeler, titular of the Smithsonian Fellowship for Quantum Physics Applied to Human Tissue. than people lveae the classroo m and mokuba penetratss the room and he sssez Joey and Joey is like "Hello MOkuba. So you did get that haricut done after all! It looks quite nice" and he picks up hte booklits in a pile cuz all the students throwed them on da dsek insted. "How are you fwwling today? Have you talked to your brother yet about the issue you were telling me about yesterday?" and MOkuba is like 'at brother?"wrother i dont haev a brother wut r u talking about Joey lets maek out alredy" I was talking aboujt the resident on your lawn but alright... making out sounds fun

So dey maed out . Joey's ryough hands worked thier way up Mokubas shirt and as his tounge explor grazzed that nipple and it became ahard and Mouba sttarted to maon loudley Mokuba couldno longer contain himself and realeased his member from his prison jeans. JOey noticed that Mokuba was so hard he was making an acute angle wich was really cute. Joey smiled.  
Mokuba walked over to Joey's desk and pulled out a pair of kitty ears. Miokuba put them on and started mewling at him. Joey's started to breath heavy. How did Mokuba alway know that kitty ears juszt made him want to ben over and be his little submisive uke slave.

Joey sank down to his neez and let out a whinny for Moku to come closer. Mokuba pet jouz hair bak and pulled on it to make Jouno look up at him. Joey motherd the word pleaz and Mokuba ripped off Joey's shirt buttons flwe everywhered. On Jo'z chest was a bunch of scratch marks from him and mokuba's games earilier in thier relationship. "Blow Me Professor""

aand he did.

BACK TO YAMI AMD SETO!

Yami broughtwas excited for the posibblilities. Seto was wearing a pink sweat band that was lifing up is choco brown hair. He had puton some fard and it made his cheekbone look more edgy and feminine. his leotardwas like a motif with silver bands on icy blu under his pink shirt (A/N: PIx on my profile! :D) and the blue leotard brought out the azulre of his irisees.. It (the sweatband)) fanned ou t and looked kinda sexy. and his ice blye eys were intence with sexual desire and starredd into yami's. Yami starred bat at him. yamie couldn';t stap starring at Seto;s pink shirt with lacy frillz and black dancer pants that showed off his most intimate part  
s.

Yami was weasreing leather pats with buckels all over. He had on a sedxy callor and a black  
Shirt with spiked hair. Yami aslo had a tatoo and his eyes wer perpul sick with seXXXualness. Hea  
Wanted Kaiba so hard but hi was like, no way man... not going to give in and I am going to make  
Him suffer like the pussy he is. Yeah.

Seto sat on the bead then turned over and showed off his tight ass. Yami loved that ass. But at the same time, yeah. "Seto I don't feel like it. Yami said'. Why don't you want to . I don't know I just don't feel like it. Why I don't know stop fucking pis

sing me off bitch. Oh ok... I just thought it would be nice ya know?" Then seto went to the bathroon and be barffed because he thaough he was fat.

Yami made stoe brush his teath and then he made out with him. And seto was like :"IU f I got the Llead woudl you be with me forever?" Yeah shur kid. yamiz said.

and Then seto Wento to sleep at Yaimiz house. and Yamiz was like fuck no bitch get out my house. and then hd took him ohme and left him in the stret.

END CHATPER


End file.
